Midnight Creeps So Slowly
by SpiceBabyGirl
Summary: When a new female wolf wanders into Freeze City, she meets Kiba and the gang. Forced with troubles, doubts, and romance, This young female wolf has a great secret. Looks like Cheza isnt the only one who can find Paradise. KibaXOC
1. Info

Name: Yumi Tendashi

Age: 16-17

Yumi's a white wolf and pink wolf, and she wears a sliver necklace in the shape of a moon. Her family was all killed by people and so she left to find Paradise. She doesnt know it, but she is also able to find Paradise even though she isnt like Cheza. She loves to sing, and has a good voice. In her human form, she has dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and she wears a Khaki Capri Pants. a black and pink long sleeve shirt, and white shoes. She's kind, but tough. She get jealous easily and is the voice of reason for the group.

To see a picture click on the link (not drawn by me)


	2. Chapter 1

I walked along the sidewalk of Freeze City. The cold crisp air, brushing agenst my face, and playing with my hair. I was a wolf. I wolf that came from a pack that slaughterd long ago. I was the only one left. What purpose do I have? Why do I live? My father once told me about Paradise. He said that the flowers would stretch across the land and there would be nothing except wolfs. He would always tell me that I was the one. I didnt know what he ment then, nor do I know now.

'Paradise...I need to find it' I thought. I walked past all the people un-noticed. I heard a gun shot from 2 blocks away from where I was. Then a scent caught in the air, came to me. "A wolf?" I asked myself. I started running to where it came from. 'There are other wolfs here...I can smell them' I thought as I ran faster. I quickly turned the last block and came face to face with an old man holding a gun to my face. I stood frozen in shock. Then I noticed a dog there beside him. "Your a wolf too huh?" they old man said, then he shot his bullet at me. I quickly jumped away from the man, but the bullet had hit mein the leg. "damn" I mummbles to myself, when I knew it was safe. I hid on a roof top where noone lived anymore.

I had turned into my wolf form and started licking my wound. When I finished, I layed down and looked at the stars. I sighed as I rememberd my family. "Wait a minute..How did that man know I was a wolf? Oh well, I guess I have to watch out for him' I thought, laying my head down. I hadnt noticed when it got dark so I started to sing.

Sometimes I couldn't hear what  
You tried to tell me  
I thought that I knew all I need to know

I didn't understand that  
The doors you would open  
Could take me to somewhere  
I wanted to go

I can be strong for you now  
You taught me how

I learned from you that  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is  
Something you choose  
All of the reasons  
To keep on believing  
There's no question  
That's a lesson  
I learned from you

You know where to find all of my hiding places  
And there are no secrets from you I can keep  
You let me know how you feel  
Pulling no punches  
And I never knew that kind of honesty

I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

I learned from you that  
I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is  
Something you choose  
All of the reasons  
To keep on believing  
There's no question  
That's a lesson  
I learned from you

Just when I was about to continue, when I heard something. I turned around and saw 2 wolfs that were in their human form. One was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown jacket. The other one was wearing a yellow sweater and a dog coller. I got up and looked at them. "Your like me..Your wolfs" I whisperd. "You have a great voice. Oh by the way, my name is Hige, and this is Kiba" he said, pointing to Kiba. I got up and smiled and walked over to them. "Im Yumi. Nice to meet other wolfs" I said. "What brings you to the city? Not much here for Wolfs" asked Hige. "I could ask you the same question" I laughed, sitting down.

"I guess. But really? Why are you here?" he asked sitting down beside me. I looked up at the sky and smiled. "Im trying to find Paradise" I stated. "Paradise?" asked Kiba. "Yeah. You can smell it too right? The Lunar Flower" I ask him. "Yeah" he said. "Looks like you have stuff in commen" joked Hige. Kiba came and sat beside me. "I guess we all want to find Paradise. No reason to go alone right?" I asked, looking at them. "Yeah" they said. We looked at the moon for a while more, then we went to sleep.


End file.
